


Always There

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Injury, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “You look like you’re in pain.”Pidge turned slightly so she could stare Keith in the eye and said with the flattest tone she could muster in her condition, “Duh.”





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> something that i wrote back when i was a mod on [VLD drabbles](http://voltrondrabbles.tumblr.com)

“You look like you’re in pain.”

 

Pidge turned slightly so she could stare Keith in the eye and said with the flattest tone she could muster in her condition, “Duh.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but crouched next to her, face filled with concern.

 

“Can you move?” he asked.

 

Pidge licked her lips, wincing when it stung. Her back hurt so much that she was afraid it was broken. She also had a head-pounding headache that made her feel nauseous. The armor took most of the damage, but she didn’t have her helmet on when the explosion flung her into the outcropping rocks.

 

At least her ears had stopped ringing a bit while ago.

 

“N-No. Don’t think so,” Pidge hated the way her voice wavering. She was very, _very_ scared right now and she hated it. She was supposed to be _strong_.

 

“It’s okay. The others are coming here,” Keith reassured her. Pidge wanted to trust him. She _trusted_ him.

 

“Kay,” she replied tiredly.

 

“Just stay awake, okay? Or I’m going to annoy you. I’ll– I’ll do a Lance to keep you awake,” Keith threatened.

 

Pidge snorted at that, before her headache intensified again. She didn’t think she could fall asleep like this, with her entire body burning with pain. Well, she could pass out, but… that was another problem entirely.

 

“Kay,” she repeated. She was just so _tired_.

 

“It’s okay, Pidge. You’re going to be okay. You were so brave back there. It’s all going to be okay.”

 

Keith, Pidge realized, was rambling. It was so weird. She was used to Lance or Hunk rambling, but Keith? That was just so weird, like… like something _really_ weird. Shit, Pidge wasn’t in the best condition to make any comparison right now.

 

It wasn’t long until the Black Lion landed a good distance away from them and Shiro helped Keith with carrying Pidge back into the Castle. Keith and the rest of the guys were there the whole time until she was safe inside the healing pod.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
